


Without A Sound

by Aubrie1234



Series: Madness Men [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dream Oneshot, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Gerard's dreams during the tour, after Four Corners, were never pleasant. This is one of them.





	Without A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in the span of a few hours and is basically something I came up with all of a sudden and had to write to help with my Writer's Block. I hope it helped me, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> This is set between OKAQ and TDGYNT, just so you know.

**“Come now, I do not bite-”**

_“Get the hell away from me, you bastard!”_

**“Ferdinand-”**

_“For the last time, I’m not Ferdinand!”_

**“You are. How could you be otherwise?”**

_“Just let me go, Gervasius!”_

_Laughter._

**“Do you not understand? You and I, we will never part from now on.”**

_“I can’t live with you, I’m not gonna be part of your sick fantasies!”_

**“Ferdinand-!”**

_Bolting. Running. Fear. Grabbing._

**“I told you, Ferdinand, we are** **_not parting_** **.”**

_Whimper._

_“Gervasius, just please let me go.”_

_Small smile._

**“I do not know what they have done to you, my sweetness, but I will free your mind and we can be together once again. Do not be blinded by this modern world, for I am all you need.”**

_Panic._

_“Nonono don’t fucking do this-!”_

_Pain. Darkness. Laughter._

* * *

Frank gave a shout and sat up in bed, panting. His whole body was shaking as his eyes darted about, trying to find the Mad King in the shadows that he was sure was there. He tried to calm himself by running his hands through his hair, but everything was shaking too much, it made no difference. And when someone tried to grab his hands, to stop him, Frank couldn’t help but fight and try to get them to stop, and he couldn’t hear anything as his ears rung from the nightmare, and then he realized: It had just been a nightmare. There was nothing to be afraid of. And he calmed down to find Jamia by his side, having grabbed his wrists in trying to calm him down. Her eyes were full of worry and fear for him, and he felt so guilty for it.

“...Did I hurt you?” Frank asked quietly.

“No, sweetie.” she assured, but Frank was almost certain she was lying, “Another nightmare?”

“Y-yeah.” Frank nodded.

“Was it the same one you told me about?” He nodded again.

“I’m sorry, Jamia, I didn’t mean to-” He wanted to hug her but was afraid of what could happen. She hugged him anyway.

“It’s okay, Frank, I understand. You can cry if you want to, it’s all okay now.” And he did, leaning on her for support. He didn’t stop until he heard their bedroom door creak open, where he saw all three children peeking into the room. There was a pang in his heart as he realized that they must have heard his shout and maybe even his crying, where they came to check on him. He hadn’t meant to wake them, so he got up to comfort them.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” asked Lily when he crouched to their level.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” he said. He knew they were smart kids, they knew something must have been going on, especially with his reddened eyes, but they didn’t say much about it.

“Do you need anything?” asked Cherry.

“No, I’m gonna be fine. You don’t need to worry about me, I promise.” Frank tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“...We love you.” Miles said.

“Thanks, big guy.” Frank gave them all kisses and hugs before taking them back to their beds and tucking them in, comforting them all before he went back to bed himself. Even as he sat down, he knew he wasn’t going to get any more sleep that night. The two parents were silent for a few moments.

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” Jamia asked. She had heard it so many times before, but talking it out always seemed to make Frank feel better.

“Yeah, sure.” He didn’t want to close his eyes, but it helped him remember the nightmare more, “I was back at Four Corners again with Gervasius. He had me locked in Ferdinand’s room while he killed everyone else and had just come back to me. The sick fuck tried to come on to me again, to make me his Ferdinand, and still didn’t believe or understand that I wasn’t Ferdinand. I tried to run away, but he caught up to me and then stabbed me.” Frank put his face in his hands, “I barely had any nightmares while still on the tour, why am I having them now?” Jamia gently laid a hand on his arm.

“Maybe because you tried not to think about it and now it’s all hitting you at once.”

“Could be.” Frank rubbed his face, “I’m so sorry for waking you guys up, and I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-”

“I know, I understand, you don’t have to keep telling me.” Jamia gave him a kiss on the cheek, “And you’re not gonna fall asleep again, are you.” Frank shook his head.

“Can’t. But you should sleep while you can, okay? You and the kids have a big day tomorrow.” He gave her a kiss back, “Staying up like this doesn’t hurt me, I’m used to it.”

“...” Jamia gave him a dubious look, “...If you say so.” And she laid back down again. After a while, Frank could hear her breathing deepen and knew she had fallen asleep again, for which he was glad. He looked to the bedside table to see his phone and, on a spur of the moment, decided to text the guys.

 _‘Is this how u felt after FC?’_ Frank texted Gerard first, wondering if the singer was getting similar texts from the others, _‘Terrified and tired and horrible?’_ To his unsurprise, Gerard texted back in seconds.

_‘Yeah. More nightmares?’_

_‘Yep. Gonna text the others about it. U?’_

_‘Gotten better. Mikey just texted me about nightmares too.’_

_‘How did u live with it?’_

_‘Didn’t.’_

_‘What do u mean?’_ Frank waited for a few minutes, but there was no response. Maybe Gerard had decided to try and get some sleep again. Frank wished he could do that so easily. He switched chats and began to text the rest of MCR about their night, and found out the others had also had nightmares. He also wondered if FOB were having nightmare troubles. He didn’t wish it on anyone, but he couldn’t help but think about it. He wished they had left Four Corners behind, but it seemed they never would…

* * *

The next day, Frank saw his kids and wife off to their work/school before going off to the studio to try and make some music, or at least get immersed in it. He didn’t want to think about the previous night at all and lost himself in his music, where he didn’t realize hours had gone by until much, much later, finding that the day had ended much faster than he wanted it to. He had been so determined to get out of thinking about things that he had also missed lunch and now felt starving. It was better than being tormented by bad dreams, at least.

“I’m home!” Frank announced after opening the door. He paused when all he heard was silence, frowning. Usually the kids were home with Jamia by this time and would run to him the second that they heard his voice, but there was nothing in the house. Softly, he closed the door behind him and began looking around, wondering if he really was alone. Jamia’s car had been in the driveway, so where was-?

He stopped dead as soon as he saw what was happening in the living room.

**_“How nice of you to finally come, Ferdinand.”_ **

This couldn’t be happening, yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. There was his family, on the floor, tied up with zip-ties and gags, with Gerard reclined languidly on the couch, messing with a large chef’s knife. But his eyes and his voice didn’t match Gerard, and Frank’s blood ran cold.

“G-Gervasius...” Frank swallowed. He couldn’t back out now, not with his family in danger, “How are you even here?! I thought you were gone after Four Corners! You couldn’t even leave there!” Gervasius laughed.

 **_“Nothing can contain me, Ferdinand. You should know that by now.”_ ** He stood, **_“And with your appearance, I can finally save you.”_ **

“‘Save me?’” A dark feeling settled in Frank’s stomach as Gervasius nodded.

 **_“You are not yourself and I believe I finally know the reason why...”_ ** Frank’s eyes widened when Gervasius grabbed Jamia’s arm and dragged her to her feet, his stomach churning in fear.

“Don’t hurt her!”

 **_“You see,_ ** **that** **_is why I believe these four are the reason you are not yourself. You have come to care for them, to truly believe you love them, and that disgusts me.”_ ** Gervasius gave a snarl, **_“How can you love someone other than myself?! I am all you will ever need, and I am going to show that to you by getting rid of these heathens!”_ **

“NO!” But Frank wasn’t fast enough to stop the Mad King from stabbing his wife in the back of the head, then dropping her like a stone. If the kids hadn’t been crying before, they sure were now and probably would have sobbed openly if they weren’t gagged. Frank was on the verge of doing the same as he stared at Jamia’s lifeless body, then looked at Gervasius. There was not a spot of blood on him except for the knife, and now he was smiling.

**_“Does that feel better, Ferdinand? Without her, do you feel more like yourself?”_ **

“You...” Anguish was replaced by rage flooding his veins, “How _dare_ you kill her, you psycho!” This was not the reaction Gervasius had been expecting, causing him to blink, then frown.

 **_“I see I have not rid you of every hopeless connection yet. I suppose I must do a little more to bring you back.”_ ** He grabbed Cherry this time and Frank felt his whole world start to shatter.

“Please, Gervasius, don’t hurt my kids.” Frank would hate to say he was pleading, but he didn’t see any other way to reason with the Mad King, “You have no idea how much they mean to me.”

 **_“And that is why they must go.”_ ** He rested the blade against her throat, but didn’t give any last words or anything as his sliced open her neck, the same way he had done it to Frank once before, and let her drop as she began to choke on her own blood and bleed out. Frank gave a cry of desperation and reached for his daughter, holding her in his arms when Gervasius didn’t impede him and he tried to stop the blood flow, but didn’t know how.

 **_“Leave her to die, Ferdinand.”_ ** Frank looked up, his eyes filled with tears, to see Gervasius holding out a hand for him, **_“She is nothing to you, none of them are, because you do not belong here. You belong with me.”_ **

“...Why?” Frank whimpered, “She’s only a _child_.” Gervasius stared at Frank, his features becoming bored.

 **_“Children are pests, Ferdinand. They only threaten and take. They are rats, unneeded and unwanted, everyone wishing for their demise. They are hypnotists, taking you away from all that you should do. And I see that they have taken you under their spell as well.”_ ** The Mad King smiled, **_“Allow me to show you sense.”_ **

“No!” Frank lunged forward this time, trying to stop the possessed man from ending any more lives, but Gervasius seemed to have seen this coming, as he grabbed the other and threw him across the room with one hand, not letting go of the knife once. Frank hit the wall with a thud, pain shooting through his back. Gerard was never this strong unless Gervasius was in control, and the monster was a good tactician. He should’ve known better. He groaned as he got to his feet, lifting his head to see that Gerard now had a hold of Lily. A surge of protectiveness and adrenaline pumped through his veins and he charged forward. Gervasius’ hands were full, he couldn’t do anything-

 **_“Stop.”_ ** Gervasius warned, and Frank had no choice but to stop as Gervasius raised the knife, fear taking him over.

“Nononono-” Frank’s pleading quickly turned into a shriek as Gervasius dug the knife into Lily’s eye, causing her to cry and wail through the gag as Gervasius carefully maneuvered the knife until it cut her eye free and the socket bled. Frank nearly fell to his knees as Gervasius then did the same to her other eye, leaving his daughter sightless, and Frank didn’t know what to do.

 **_“Do not cry, Ferdinand. This demon is almost gone from your life, I promise.”_ ** And then the Mad King stabbed her in the chest and dropped her, leaving her to die like her sister. His wife and his twins gone, Frank felt sick and broken. He’d nearly lost everything and he didn’t really know why.

“Why are you doing this?!” he wailed, holding his head as if trying to fight off a headache, “Why are you taking everything away from me?!”

 **_“To make everything normal again. To make you see sense and become mine.”_ ** Gervasius then turned to Miles and tilted his head, studying the boy’s terrified look, and slowly grinned. His hand shooting out like a snake, he grabbed Miles’ bound hands and had the knife hover over them.

 **_“I will give you one other option, however.”_ ** Frank looked up, **_“We may raise your son together if you will never leave me. Do you promise? Do you promise that and to not betray me?”_ **

“Y-yes, I do! I do I do I do!” Gervasius matched Frank’s eyes, studying them, and then shook his head.

 **_“I do not see the truth in your eyes.”_ ** He raised the knife and Frank watched in shock and horror as, with a few quick stabs, Gervasius took off Miles’ small hands. The blood poured as the boy cried and Frank didn’t know what else he could do. He had to save Miles, but _how_?

“I-I promise! I really do! Please, leave him alone!” For the first time since he had appeared, Gervasius looked sad.

 **_“I cannot do that, Ferdinand, and I am sorry.”_ ** Frank tried to make his body move and stop Gervasius, but was immobilized as the Mad King cut off Miles’ feet and then dragged his knife across the boys’ arms and legs, leaving him with various gashes and no way to grip or walk anymore. Frank was silent, his eyes wide and cracked and broken as he watched Gervasius just leave Miles to bleed out and die, going over to the guitarist.

 **_“Are you free now? Do you finally see sense?”_ ** Frank looked up at his tormentor, then pushed past him and went over to his son, holding the boy in his arms like he had with Cherry. He felt hopeless and helpless as he held his bleeding son watching as the light behind the boy’s eyes begin to die until it was finally extinguished, and he still stared even as Miles died in his arms. Gervasius was quiet, watching as Frank just sat there, not daring to make a sound, but this quickly ran through his patience.

 **_“Ferdinand? Are you done?”_ ** He reached down and moved Frank’s face to look at him, and blinked when he saw nothing but emptiness in Frank’s eyes, a similar emptiness to his victims that he had tortured, but he knew how to work with that. Grabbing Miles, he took the boy’s body away from Frank and put it in the floor before dragging Frank to his feet and taking the other upstairs. He kissed Frank on the forehead after locking everything in the bedroom and left the man there, locking him in before going back downstairs. He would have to clean up his mess, but he didn’t mind. He now had his ‘Ferdinand’ for good, he was certain.

* * *

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Gervasius cracked open an eye angrily, then looked over at the phone on the bedside table. Frank was quiet and motionless beside him, not reacting, and so he reached over and grabbed the offending object. He read the Called ID and frowned, but answered it.

“Hello?” It was a bit of a struggle to hide his voice as he spoke into the phone.

“Gerard? What are you doing with Frank’s phone?” Lindsey asked on the other side of the line. Gervasius was sure he had gotten her and Bandit not to question where he went, but it seems that they didn’t buy it for long.

“Just visiting him. I told you I was going away for a while.”

“You could’ve just told us you were gonna visit Frank for a few days.” Lindsey sounded hurt. Gervasius rolled his eyes.

“He’s under some heavy pressure right now and I went to help him, but I didn’t wanna worry you guys.”

“Okay.” Gervasius suddenly got a wicked idea as he smiled.

“If you want, I could come home for a small while.”

“That’d be great, if you could. Bandit’s really been worrying about you, along with myself.”

“I’m sorry, Linds. I’ll be home soon, okay?”

“Okay. See you and love you.”

“You too.” Gervasius gave a kiss sound for good measure and cut the call, where he then turned over to look at Frank.

 **_“Ferdinand, I will be going to deal with this last obstacle, but I will be back soon. Please do not go anywhere.”_ ** Gervasius gave him a kiss to the back of the head, then got out of the bed. What the Mad King didn’t see was that Frank hadn’t slept at all, his eyes still wide and crying. Maybe it was better that Gervasius didn’t see it.

* * *

“I’m home!”

“Daddy!” Bandit came running up and Gerard caught her easily, laughing as he lifted her up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Lady B. How have you been?”

“Good, but where were you?”

“Seeing Uncle Frank. He really needed me and I went to visit him. I have to go back soon, too, so I can’t stay long.”

“Okay...” Bandit sounded crestfallen and Gerard frowned.

“It’s okay, Bandit, I promise I’ll be back soon.” He put her down, “Why don’t you go play now, yeah?”

“Okay.” Bandit ran off and past her mother’s legs, as Lindsey had appeared in the foyer doorway. As soon as Bandit was gone, she went over to him and gave him a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were going?!” Lindsey berated him, then softened, “And what happened with Frank? Is he okay?” Gerard shook his head.

“Let’s go talk in private. I don’t want Bandit to overhear.” Lindsey’s eyes brightened with worry for the guitarist but Gerard seemed a little suspicious. But she followed Gerard anyway to their bedroom, her instincts spiking when he closed the door.

“Gerard?”

 **_“Yes?”_ ** Lindsey was now on edge as she heard the dual voices of her husband and someone that was _definitely not_ her husband. She looked at him and found his eyes to be glowing red as a grin crossed his face.

“Who are you? What have you done with Gerard?” Lindsey grabbed their lamp from the bedside table and held it out like a weapon, yet she hesitated. The possessed man laughed.

 **_“I have no need to explain this to you.”_ ** He snapped his fingers and their was a distinctive _click_ as the door locked and, with his other hand, he took the knife from Frank’s home out of his pocket. He then began to approach, even as Lindsey waved the lamp at him. He laughed again, **_“You love Gerard too much to hurt him, both of us know that, so what is your point in using the torch against me?”_ **

“...You’re Gervasius, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

 **_“Yes, and I have come to tie up some loose ends.”_ ** Before Lindsey could do anything, Gervasius jumped forward and grabbed the lamp, thrusting it into Lindsey and almost causing her to stumble backwards. ‘Almost’ being the key word, as she leaned backward to dodge the thrust. Gervasius hadn’t expected this, not knowing her ability to do that, and so she jerked the lamp up and hit the Mad King in the face. Gervasius gave a shout of rage and threw the lamp away from both of them, his nose broken and bleeding as he glared at the woman, and suddenly she knew how Gerard held felt from the stories he told her about the Mad King.

 **_“You will pay for that!”_ ** He charged forward and Lindsey rolled out of the way, searching for another weapon, but there was none. She was just lucky to stay out of the Mad King’s way, from the stories her husband told of how strong and fast he could be. She kept dodging, trying to stop him, but then suddenly he was on her and held her down on the bed, grinning as he straddled her chest. She desperately tried to push him off, but was unable to as he looked down at her.

 **_“I am going to_ ** **enjoy** **_this...”_ **he murmured.

* * *

Bandit’s head shot up when she heard her mother scream and froze, unsure of what to do. Her mom sounded afraid and in pain, she wanted to help, but she didn’t know what to do. She tried to think of what her mom would say, and she imagined it would be to hide and stay away from whatever was trying to hurt her mom. And so she did, she ran to the nearest closet and hid, staying quiet as she heard more screams before they became silent. And what had happened to her dad? Bandit could do nothing but hide in the closet and wait for something happen, shivering slightly in fear. It was silent for a long time until she heard the creaks of the steps, and then, to her relief, the calls of her worried father.

“Bandit? Bandit, where are you?” Gerard called, and Bandit quietly opened the door slightly. There he was, except…she didn’t remember him wearing that much red earlier. And he was holding a knife. But before she could close the door, he saw her and smiled darkly.

 **_“There you are!”_ ** Bandit screamed as he charged forward and ripped the door open, a crazy look on his face, made worse by the dried blood that came from his nose. Even as she pleaded for him to let go of her, he dragged her into the living room, his grip tight on her arm, **_“I am sorry I have to do this, you seem like a sweet girl, but I do not care.”_ **

“Daddy, let go! Daddy!” He threw her harshly into the floor.

 **_“Face it, child, I am not your father.”_ ** he said, **_“Be a nice girl and allow me to slaughter you.”_ **

“D-Daddy...” she whimpered. Gervasius’ eyes flickered between hazel and red as he hissed, holding his head as Gerard seemed to fight back, but it was gone as soon as it appeared as Gervasius was grinning at Bandit again.

 **_“Now there are_ ** **two** **_reasons for this...”_ ** he murmured, then said, **_“Come here, child.”_ ** He grabbed her again.

“Let me go!” she wailed.

 **_“Goodbye!”_ ** Without mercy he began stabbing the little girl over and over again, continuing to do it even when she stopped moving and screaming, and only stopped when Gerard wrested control from the ghost. His eyes flowed with tears as he sobbed, holding her in his arms as an invisible Gervasius looked down on them.

 _“I assume he will kill himself and then I will not have to worry about him anymore.”_ Gervasius turned away and disappeared, going back to Frank, and he wasn’t wrong in his remark.

* * *

“AHH!” Gerard shot up in bed, shaking like crazy and hitting his head on the bottom of a bunk but not caring. In seconds his friends were beside him, trying to calm him down, and the singer was glad that it had only been a much-too-long nightmare. He was glad it was over and hoped never to dream of it again.

If only his wishes came true.


End file.
